Good times never seemed so good
by gleek06216
Summary: Finn finds out Rachel's still friends with Jesse and doesn't take it well. Jesse comes for a visit and Jesse Rachel Puck and Santana go to dinner  Has Pezberry and St Berry Friendship as well as Puckleberry. Enjoy


**This fic came because of all the wonderful St. Berry stories that Julie (Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon) Has been writing. It's not St. Berry but it has St. Berry and Pezberry friendships and Puckleberry. Also, I finally got a new laptop so hopefully my stories will be updated soon though i'm at a standstill with Chasing Dreams right now. The muse does not want to work for that story so i'm sorry for my readers of that one. i'll continue to try and update it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why is St. James texting you?" Finn asked, confused and a little upset at seeing the name on Rachel's phone.

Rachel frowned at Finn for invading her privacy before responding, "We've kept in touch since he went to UCLA, so?"

"Rachel, why the hell would you stay in touch with that asshole? Did you forget what he did to you last year before regionals? I mean, hell, you had nightmares for weeks about little chicks and their moms coming after you"

"We talked about it, he apologized, I forgave him. End of story, now give me my phone back please" Rachel said, annoyed.

He handed her back her phone and she immediately checked her text, smiling a little before quickly typing back a reply.

"What'd he want?" Finn asked.

"He's coming into town next weekend and wanted to meet up for dinner" Rachel responded, already typing another reply.

"You told him no, right?" Finn asked, already ready to go off about his girlfriend going on a date with her ex.

"Of course not! I told him I would be happy too. Why would I say no?"

"You're seriously going to go on a date with your ex while you're still dating me?" Finn asked, incredulously.

"It's not a date. It's just friends getting dinner. I don't see the problem. You went and had dinner with Quinn just last week."

"That's different" Finn muttered, knowing full well it wasn't.

"How's that different? She's your ex. I'm your girlfriend and you went out to dinner with her without me present. How is that any different then what Jesse and I are doing next weekend?"

"It just is" He snapped, glaring.

"Go home, Finn. I'm done discussing this."

Finn's mouth dropped in shock, "But I thought we were supposed to have dinner with your dads tonight."

She shrugged, "I don't think that's a good idea. Go home, please."

"You're upset because I don't like you talking to St. Douche? Really?"

"Don't call him that and yes, I am upset because of that and because of your hypocritical attitude about our relationship. I think we need to take a break while you figure out whether or not you are going to be able to be with me and not just your idea of what you want me to be"

"Wait! Hold on a second. Rachel, I'm sorry. I don't want to break up, I was just upset. Please, I'll get over it."

She shook her head, a little sad but honestly this had been a long time coming. Finn had already been getting jealous about her growing friendships with Noah and Mike and her continued correspondence with Matt after his move and it was getting to be too much for her to handle. "I'm sorry Finn but this has been coming for a while now. We both know it. You and I want different things out of our relationship and out of life. If we end this now, I'm hoping that soon we'll be able to put our past behind us and become friends again"

"The friend speech? Really, Rach? That's rich. You know what, whatever. You'll be back. Just don't come crying to me when St. Douchebag hurts you again or when Puck breaks his pretty face. I'm done with it all" Finn snapped angrily before turning and storming out, leaving a quiet Rachel.

* * *

Taking her phone out of her pocket, she called Noah.

"Sup, Berry? It's a little early for a booty call but for you I guess I'll make an exception. I know you have an early bed time" Was his greeting.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Charming, Noah, really but I need you to come over and be a best friend and not a lecherous Neanderthal for five minutes, please."

He instantly got serious, "Are you alright? Hudson didn't do anything stupid did he?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Well kind of but not what you're thinking. We broke up. Just come over, alright?"

"On my way, doll. See you in five" He promised, before hanging up.

Sighing, Rachel text her dads to tell them Finn wouldn't be joining them for dinner and that she was probably going to go out with Noah instead. After that, she sat on her bed, waiting for Noah.

Within five minutes he was there, on her bed, listening to her as she told him the whole story.

"I didn't know you and St. James made up. Why didn't you tell me that?" Noah asked, ignoring Finn's idiocy for the moment and focusing on what he deemed the most important part of the story.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't like it but seriously, Noah, he's different now that he left Vocal Adrenaline. He's the Jesse I knew from the beginning. Its nice having someone to talk to that enjoys all the same things I do, you know."

"I get that, B, really I do but I don't want you to get hurt by him again. I already had to stand by while that asshole did it once, I can't do it again."

"I already told him in the beginning I would never date him again. He understood. We're just friends. Good friends and if he ever does anything remotely like he did last year, I give you permission to do whatever you like to him short of murder, that's how sure I am that he won't hurt me again"

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart, not that Finn would listen"

"Finn's an idiot who doesn't deserve you anyway. You should've dumped his ass a long time ago and you know it."

Rachel shrugged, "He was my first love, Noah. It wasn't that easy"

"He was a controlling idiot who used you and your feelings over and over again and didn't deserve you giving him the time of day let alone being your boyfriend. I know San's been telling you the same thing for weeks"

"It doesn't matter, we're done and it's for good this time so drop it, alright?"

Frowning, he saw that she was more upset about this break up then she was letting on, 'damn actresses and hiding shit' he thought to himself before he put his arms around her, "I'm sorry, doll. I didn't mean to upset you more. I know it must have been hard breaking up with the fucktard."

"Language, Noah" Rachel reprimanded even as she sniffled a bit trying not to cry.

He chuckled at that before squeezing her tight, as he heard her say, "Thanks for being here, Noah"

"I'll always be here for you, babe. No matter what" He promised, kissing the top of her head.

After a few moments of silence, Rachel's stomach growled loudly, telling them both it was dinner time. Chuckling, Noah got up, pulling her with him and drove them to a Chinese place around the corner that had her favorite vegan dish.

* * *

Throughout the following week, Rachel spent a lot of time hanging out with her friends. Santana, being the self appointed best friend, basically moved into Rachel's house to make sure Finn stayed away and Noah was always around to make sure she didn't forget how to laugh or reprimand.

On Saturday, Jesse text her telling her where to meet him. She informed Noah and San where she was going and they informed her they were going as well.

"Don't argue, B, we're coming and that's that. You may trust him and hell, he may even be trust worthy, but we're going to see for ourselves, thank you very much." Santana stated seeing Rachel was trying to leave without them.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You guys never got along…" Rachel started.

"Doll, you're not getting out of this, so just shut up and let's go before we're late and he decides you're standing him up." Noah told her, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the door, Santana following behind.

"Where's Britney, San? Don't you think she'll wonder where you are?" Rachel tried a last ditch effort to get out of her escort.

"With Mike on a date, I think they'll be occupied all night, no worries" San smirked at her as she answered.

Noah helped Rachel into the truck as he asked, "How were you going to get rid of me, doll? If you succeeded in ditching Satan, that is."

Ignoring that she just huffed and text Jesse telling them there was going to be two more people joining them.

**Jesse:** [Rachel] It's fine, Rach. You can't blame them for worrying.

**Rachel:** [Jesse] I guess. I was just looking forward to catching up, that's all.

**Jesse:** [Rachel] we will, I'm here all weekend.

Knowing he was right Rachel let it go. They all talked on the way to the Restaurant and the two self proclaimed badasses smirked to themselves at how easily Rachel forgave them, not knowing it was actually Jesse that got her too.

At the restaurant, Rachel's eyes immediately found Jesse leaning against the building. She jumped up, running to him, jumping into his arms as he caught her, spinning her around.

"I can't believe you're really here!" She exclaimed as he finally put her down.

Before he could answer, Puck walked over to him, punching him hard in the gut, doubling him over.

"Noah! What are you thinking?" Rachel yelled, glaring at her friend as her hand was on Jesse's arm, she turned to him, "Are you alright?"

Instead of answering her, he looked at Puck, "I deserved that, I suppose."

"Damn right you did and a hell of a lot more but Rach won't let me show you what all that is"

"You're right. What I did was despicable but that's in the past. I wouldn't hurt her for the world. I'd rather rip out my vocal chords then hurt her so don't worry."

"You better not be lying, St. James because if I get my hands on you if you hurt her again, you'll be wishing it was Puck who found you first." Santana warned, staring at him steadily as she did.

Jesse nodded in acknowledgement before turning to Rachel, "Don't worry, diva. You're friends are just protecting you. I, for one, am glad to see it since last time I was around it seemed liked you were basically alone besides me. It's good to see you've made good friends in these two"

Rachel was still glaring at Noah but she slowly turned her face towards Jesse, nodding, "They are good friends even if they refuse to learn that violence is never the answer"

Smirking at her, Noah replied, "You know you love that about us, babe. We do what you won't allow yourself to do. It works for us all."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel ignored the comment just saying, "let's go in. I'm hungry"

The meal started out, Rachel and Jesse talking about school and their lives but when the food came, Noah stole a bite of Rachel's causing her to lecture him on manners which only made him try to get another bite.

* * *

During their mini fight over her food, Santana and Jesse started talking.

"So, UCLA, huh? I'm planning on heading out to Cali when I graduate. How is it?"

"I'm loving it. It's no New York, which is ultimately where I'm going to end up but for the time being, it's definitely an amazing place to be."

"Maybe Rach and I should come visit you sometime. You two could hit broadway shit and I could hit the beach"

"Or we could all check out both. I have a feeling you'd like some of the shows that come through there and I never pass up a trip to the beach"

Shrugging as if it didn't matter to her either way, Santana replied, "Maybe. It might be fun"

"We'll definitely have to talk about this some more" Jesse told her just before they were interrupted by Rachel.

"Will you two excuse us for a moment; Noah and I need to go outside for a minute."

Jesse and Santana nodded and watched the two leave with little smirks on both of their faces.

* * *

Outside, Rachel turned to Noah glaring, "What exactly is your problem tonight?"

Noah was a little confused so he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Glaring at him, "First you invite yourself along to a dinner with my friend, then you punch him and then you revert back to a five year old stealing food off my plate and arguing and distracting me, causing me to neglect Jesse completely. I would like to know the cause of this completely immature behavior you're displaying."

Rolling his eyes, Noah answered, "I invited myself along, same as Santana, because we were worried about you, I punched him because even he admitted he deserved it for how he left things before and I didn't think you'd care that I took a bite of your food. You're the one that made a big deal out of that"

"It's rude behavior, especially in a public setting, Noah. Why would I be alright with that?"

"I don't know, maybe because I do it at our Chinese restaurant all the time?" He replied, with another eye roll.

Frowning, Rachel didn't answer that because she knew he was right, instead he kept going, "I think the real question is, why you're so upset about everything today? Something's been on your mind all week but you refuse to tell San or me what it is."

"It's nothing, Noah. You're" She paused for a moment before continuing, "You're right about everything. You're just being you and I shouldn't expect anything different by now. I'm just not used to all four of us… We just left Santana and Jesse alone in there. You don't think she killed him do you?" Rachel asked, stopping in mid sentence as she realized what they had done.

"Jesse's a big boy, I think he can handle Satan." Noah replied, smirking still that she admitted he was right. Deciding to push his luck a bit, "Hey Rach" He asked.

"Hmm?" She asked, still distracted thinking about all the ways San could have already killed and/or maimed Jesse and hid the body while they had been out here arguing as always.

"Whatcha doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know, might be hanging out with Jesse or doing homework or something. Why?" She asked, still distracted.

"Wanna go to that new dance club Chang's been going on about?"

"Sure, that's something we could all do" Rachel replied, snapping out of her thoughts long enough to smile at him for having a great idea.

He wasn't smiling, in fact he was frowning, "No, I didn't mean that…I didn't mean all of us I meant.."

She was confused now, "What did you mean then?"

"You and me, Rach, I meant you and me."

She was looking at him, hard now, "You and me? Like a date?" She asked slowly.

He shrugged, "Yea, I mean you're not with Hudson anymore and well, uh, Damn babe, we're a couple of good looking Jews, it's natural right?" He winked at her with the ending line, both remembering him using that on her before.

She gave him a small smile, and nodded, "That sounds lovely, Noah. But only on one condition."

"What's that?" he asked, cautious.

"We go back in now and make sure Jesse's still alive for me to hang out with him tomorrow" she told him, still smiling.

He smirked back at her, "No problem, doll." He threw an arm around her, leading her back into the restaurant only to have them both freeze when they saw the other two in their party, sitting close to one another looking as if they are about to kiss.

* * *

"Looks like you didn't need to worry babe," He joked, causing the two to jump apart.

Jesse looked a little guilty but Santana just grinned at her best friend announcing, "We're going to Cali for Christmas Break, B. Jesse's going to show us around."

Rachel looked between the two, smiling as she said, "Are we now? And I'm supposed to be the chaperone or the third wheel?"

"Looks to me like you're going to be the other couple," Jesse shot back, smirking at her as he saw Puck's arm around her and the smile on both of their faces.

"Oh I'm coming now too?" Puck asked, with pretend reluctance.

"B in a bikini, Puck." Santana said, still smirking and actually looking a little dreamy at the thought which was mildly disturbing to Rachel but Noah's response was to amusing to think too hard.

"LET'S GO NOW!" That got them all laughing.

Rachel kissed his cheek, "Sorry, Noah. There's still a month before break."

He pouted at that but Rachel ignored it to look at her other two friends. "How did this happen? Last I checked you were threatening him, San. Do you make out with all the guys you threaten?"

San actually blushed at that but Jesse replied, "Only the extremely talented, good looking ones, right Santana?"

She nodded before realizing that she had just agreed and back peddled, "B, it's not like that.. I mean if he hurts you I'll still.. um… You don't mind do you?"

Rachel chuckled, shaking her head, "I think it's wonderful." She then turned her attention to Jesse, "I don't condone violence, as you know and there aren't many people in my life I'd say this for but if you hurt her I will do everything in my power to make sure you are never able to produce children."

Puck and San both laughed at her threat as Jesse nodded quickly, "Got it."

"Babe why couldn't you just say you'd rip his fucking balls off or something?" Puck asked.

"That's crude, Noah. Why do you insist on using such vulgar language?"

The rest of the dinner was more like a double date and at the end of the night, Jesse said he'd take San home, leaving Noah to take Rachel.

They walked to Jesse's car together. Rachel hugged san, "Call me tomorrow"

Santana nodded, "Won't be early but count on it. Have fun, B."

"You too" Rach replied, before pulling away and walking over to Jesse at the driver's side.

She hugged him tight, "I'm so glad you're home this weekend! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Diva. I must say though you're not the only reason I'm glad I came home."

"You and Santana. I'd never have guessed that one."

He shrugged, "Weirder things have happened. Though you and Puck aren't one of them. I've always thought Puckerman was more worthy of your affections then that idiot Hudson."

She didn't know what to say to that so she just hugged him again. "Sunday, you and I need to hang out and really catch up, alright?"

"Definitely. I'm all yours then, but now…"

"Yeah yeah, get back to your date" Rachel joked, as she playfully shoved him towards the car, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Have fun with Puck. Talk to you later, diva. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye, Jesse"

* * *

She waved at San again before walking over to Noah, "Ready to go?" She asked.

He nodded, arm around her shoulder as he lead her to the truck. He helped her in again before getting in on his side and starting it up.

She sat in the middle on the way home, holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. They rode like that, in comfortable silence all the way home. When they got there, he helped her out of the truck and walked her to the door.

"I'm glad you invited yourself, tonight." Rachel started, smiling at him a little shyly.

"Me too, doll. More than you know" he replied, giving her a genuine smile in return, "I'll pick you up at five tomorrow alright?"

She nodded, "Sounds perfect. I'm looking forward to it"

He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Me too. Night, B"

"Night, Noah" She replied softly, both of them staring at each other and neither of them moving apart. Instead they seemed to be inching closer to one another until Noah's lips softly brushed hers before pulling back slightly to look at her, gauging her reaction. Whatever he saw in her eyes must have passed his inspection because he pressed his lips to hers again, this time, wrapping his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck, pulling him closer to her as they kiss continued a few more seconds before she pulled away, kissing his cheek before hugging him tightly.

"I've wanted to do that again ever since that day on the bleachers, B" Noah admitted softly into her ear as he hugged her just as tightly.

"I think a part of me has wanted too, as well" She whispered back, before pulling back to look at him, "I have to tell you though, Noah, I'm not ready to go any farther than we did before so if you don't think you'll be able to do without…"

He stopped her, "Rachel, I don't expect anything. You know I'm not good with this feeling shit but you are the one girl that I'm ok with just having you by me or whatever.. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for. I'll still be here with you."

She beamed up at him, kissing him again before pulling back, yawning and saying, "Thank you, Noah. I'm going to go inside and get some sleep but I'll see you tomorrow at five?"

"You can count on it, doll. I'll be here. Sweet dreams."

"You too," she whispered, sliding her door open behind her as he bent and kissed her forehead before turning around and heading towards his truck.

She stood in her doorway, watching him get in, he blew her a kiss and she waved, grinning at him as pulled out. When he was out of sight, she locked up and text Santana what happened and that they needed to go shopping in the morning before falling into bed, not able to believe that a trip that started off so annoying ended so well. She had a new amazing boyfriend, her best friends were together and she had a trip to California to look forward too. Good times never seemed so good.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. I felt the need for some Puckleberry and St Berry friendship so here it is :) As always the Pezberry friendship was incorporated and the St Lopez just kinda happened as a result of the other relationships though they'd make for an interesting couple I think. There's a possibility for a follow up but it's up in the air right now. Maybe the cali trip but no promises. Have a great Sunday! Thanks for Reading :)**


End file.
